1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of treating scrubber wastewater generated when treating combustion exhaust gas with a scrubber, and to a scrubber wastewater treatment device.
2. Related Art
Combustion exhaust gas generated in a diesel engine of a ship, a furnace, or the like, includes black carbon, soot, oil droplets, and the like, because of which the exhaust gas is passed through a dirt collecting device (scrubber), cleaning water is brought into contact with the gas by spraying, and the toxic substances are removed by being shifted to the cleaning water side. Meanwhile, scrubber wastewater generated when treating with this kind of dirt collecting device (scrubber) includes collected toxic substances such as black carbon, soot, and oil droplets, and these too need to be removed so as not to be released into the environment. To date, methods such as centrifugal separation (see JP-A-2004-81933), filtration treatment (see JP-A-11-165180 (paragraph 0019)), coagulation-sedimentation (see JP-A-2001-129596 (paragraph 0004)), and the like, have been employed in the removal of toxic substances from scrubber wastewater.